


Day 24: Jingle Bells

by HeartbreakAshton94



Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [24]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Jingle Bells, M/M, malum, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: "Is this the part where you show me your jingle bells?"
Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558933
Kudos: 4





	Day 24: Jingle Bells

"You're not Santa." Calum exclaimed when he opened his front door at 11.30pm on Christmas Eve.

"No, I don't think so. I mean, not last time I checked."

Calum asked confused "What the fuck are you doing here? Thought you flew out at nine?." As far as he knew all three of his band mates had gone to spend Christmas with their families. 

His sister and parents were coming to LA until Mali went into labour two days before their flight. Now he's spending Christmas alone, on the plus side he's got a new nephew. 

Michael shivered, his rose gold hair sticking to his forehead and clothes soaked. "Well, my flight got cancelled due to a fucking freak snow storm and..."

"Explain later, just get inside before you get hypothermia"

Calum's shuts the door after both of them return inside, leading Michael to the lounge room decked out in Christmas decorations. 

"Michael, why are you really here?" He asked watching the grown man thaw himself out in front of the fire. 

Uhh... well, it's...I just thought you might want company. I was in the cab going back to mine when I rang mum to tell her all flight were cancelled and she told me about Mali...." he paused to join Calum on the sofa.

"so I came here, I mean, it's kinda Christmas Eve. No one should be alone on Christmas"

"You know, last night I dreamt that you'd show up at my door on Christmas Eve. The only difference was you were declaring your undying love for me" Calum confesses hoping he didn't ruin everything.

"What if I said I was about too?" 

Calum opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out so he did the next best thing that came to mind and kissed Michael. 

Michael froze in shock, his brain trying to process what was happening. Then, he kissed him back, deepening the kiss, lips sliding over lips and his hands reaching around Calum pulling the bassist in closer, Calum's fingers entwined in his hair. 

He softly bites on Calum's lower lip, the bassist whimpers and pushes himself further into this grinding his crotch against Michael's. 

Michael pulls away for a moment and asks with a smirk "Is this the part where you show me your jingle bells?"

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Christmas Eve!! Hope each and every one of you has a very Merry Christmas tomorrow x
> 
> Side note: This one doesn't relate to the song but I could just see one of them saying "is this the part where you show me your jingle bells”


End file.
